User talk:Phantombeast
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Was getting cramped here, now it's nice and clean :P [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RP First! Kind of. Anyway, sorry about delaying on the RP. I'll get to it tomorrow and we can get rolling on a more timely schedule. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Phantom! I have been inactive for a while haven't I... Alot has been going on and one of my best friends is leaving next month for college, so I'm spending what little time I have left with her. I've also been RPing on Tumblr (It's rather addictive)... Anyway, thank you so much! It makes me so happy when someone compliments my characters. Even though most of them are incomplete. Also, I would love to roleplay with you. Which character(s) do you want to RP with so I can finish their profile? LOL and sorry for my babbling. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 07:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I'll be on later tonight. right now I'm just tryin to finish my latest chapter of Magic Bound [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I read that character and he seems awesome! Isanne is my main character, so I'm in the process of finishing her too. Also, thanks, it is pretty hard when a friend moves. You'll be the first person I RP with on this site. I'll do my best! ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) LOL. I actually clicked on the chat button by accident, maybe another time, I have to leave because of a storm here. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:37, July 10, 2013 (UTC) hey man, sorry I didn't come to the chat yesterday. my power went out, but I'll be on tonight if possible [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 11:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I was trying to figure out where our RP story could fit into my main story. I thought it could maybe be a side story. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) lol. Okay, okay I'll think about putting it in the main. If I do. It'll be part of part 2. That's my arc story line. Is that okay? :D ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No way! :P I just had a little idea is all. You helped me out actually. I'd love to do an arc with you! I still need to find ideas for the other arcs so I don't have any set in stone, but if you want to extend the story for ours instead of it being a short meeting that'll be cool too. We just have to think up a arc storyline (that's only if you want to though!) ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 22:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's great! I'm almost done with Isanne Yukimura. I'll let you know when I'm finished. LOL sorry I'm so slow. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 03:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yeah, that's fine with me. The story I'm going for so far puts Kenji and his allies as the main villains; so the more people he knows the better. Basically Kenji helped massacre the older, stronger members of the Dragon Eye Guild, leaving it mostly comprised of the weaker, inexperienced ones, with a few hotshots. Kenji could've met your characters some time after he betrayed his own Guild. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Council Looking good pal. You've made more progress than I have lol. I already went ahead and added her to the page =D Master Dartz (Talk) 12:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) hey man, ur post, I'll be back on in an hour or so so I'll get on the chat then [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) hey, idk whats wrong with my comp now, of coarse it has to crap up when we start the last chapter, but just message me for now, ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo! RP man, RP! xD Hey man, its been a while. Sorry for being gone for a while, I had to deal with school, and then my cousins visited, and everything got hectic for a bit. But anyways, I went and worked on the rp some more and thought I'd give you the heads up. I'll try to make it onto chat sometime later today (Its like 2 am right now. Hw, haha.) anyways, see you later. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 08:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sig Thanks! Now, bask in it's glory! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't know yet gonna try if I'm not to tired--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I see, interesting. The main page of the article is enough though for the requirements. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) i read the Jayapura Marsh page and i admit that he is a good choice to be a member of the Sentinels, a minor member. however the problem is that he's also a Guild Master, even if the guild is an independent one. Thus it would be a problem because unlike Markus Hotaru, Jayapura also has obligations to his guild as its master. i still need time to think and maybe i could find a way to get him as a minor member, but for now ill put him under as prominent candidates. Primarch11 00:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind the idea, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I think that you're right. I'm kinda tired right now and I don't want any more drama as the past three days have been hellish. I'll notify Zico about it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 19:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Featured Articles and so on Wakes up from nap to a scolding. I kid, I kid. However, you are right, that pattern is there. But I'll say that it is not on purpose. Just to add, prior to us putting up Per's Setsuna (due to a lack of new-ish quality work at the time), no admin's article had ever been featured -- I personally declined Sanjo, and Per and Ash also agreed to focus on non-admin articles back when we first started featuring articles. Would say we did a pretty good job at that. To the point, I really can't argue with what you've said, but we'll try to remedy it next time and spread out the featured article winners into a more sensible pattern from here on out. It's an appropiate criticism, Phantom, you didn't offend anyone. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) However, I can't actually continue this conversation right now since I need to go to church lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You will see just that. But, just to add, articles getting passed over didn't mean they weren't good or solid works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey I'm at work so I can only message like this. I just wanted to let you know I think I may be quiting the wiki soon.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RP Let's start an rp.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know I just feel like I should actually use my Fire Dragon Slayer Ryo in an rp since he was my first ever character.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay it will be kinda slow until I get out of work at 4--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm a jerk I'm sorry. I want to rp with you but I can't use Ryo that was my fault I'm sorry. So how about you pick what we rp and who we will use and we will go from there. When we are both online I'll explain everything to you and I promise everything will more or less make sense until then back to work.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) If that's what you want to do I'll do it.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a plan cool.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) k, I'll post in a lil while, but I noticed something I think you'll find funny look closely at the Tokage's classification classification [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) yours [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) in a lil while [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post on dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post on the bronzo again[[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually on my mobile phone right now have been all day have to fix my laptop lol oh joy True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh its no big deal I can still post on the story and what not lol True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ur post on dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 23:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey man what's up True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So do I. How did the reume turn out? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) which one? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ok, since this chapter of the dragon one is almost finished i'll just focus on it for now [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ok, sorry i havnt posted, i got home late last night [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC) oh, and actually, could u post one more time on the dragon one before i do, flame kinda aimed the conversation towards Terra [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RP A little confused. Who are Ray andd Sonia speaking to? It sounds like they're speaking to Sinclaire, but she's still on the otherside of the fountain watching from a distance and hasn't approached yet. My apologies if I did not make that clear. Master Dartz (Talk) 17:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Its all good. Glad we got that settled lol. Now for the fist bump of justice! lol Master Dartz (Talk) 18:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post now [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) not right now, my cousins are visiting [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post on bronzo rp again [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol...I dont see why not, but I'm guessing it didnt go well cause Sun Wukong is evil in my stories Master Dartz (Talk) 23:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'm getting to it now, actually. Had to fix some minor things on another RP. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Birthday card article? You could just make a blog (and that's the way to go). Unless that's what you meant. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Shot answer: use the blog. And sorry for the delay, I'm struggling with Fall class registration at the moment. There's nothing worse than not being able to get the classes you need for reasons beyond your control. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oohhhhhh.Now I'm really looking forward to this fight! :D Master Dartz (Talk) 20:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, your turn, bro. 05:51:48 Thu its all set as of today at 12:54True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeyyy. Was wondering if I could use Black Light Magic for a character pretty, pretty please with Skittles on top? C: [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) hey, yeah the wife & I are doing well, we have classes starting up in a couple of weeks though yeah, you can have her use FSM, though if you want the spirit to manifest you'd need to use either Caster or Holder (with the image on her page, I'd suggest Holder and have the spirit manifest out of teh skull) my laptop's being kinda slow, so if I didn't respond to something else in your message, sorry, remind me what it was and I'll respond next time Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i cant remember if i told you or not, but its ur post on the bronzo rp, im going on another trip tomorow, ill be back probably wednesday, [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 03:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) By the way Phantom. Mind if I spruce up Scythe Magic a bit?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Broker Hey! Sorry for not working on Nolan enough. I'll get to it as soon as I can. New ideas are popping in by the day and I think I can produce something worth your while. :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 10:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RP Sorry about the wait man. Been busy here on my end. I'm just finishing up all the edits on the tabs I had open. I'll definitely have my post up by tomorrow if not later tonight (eastern time). Master Dartz (Talk) 01:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) kk, ill get on it in a few minutes [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok, i think its ur post on the dragon rp, ur after me i think [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, could i use Collosus for Bianca possibly? (Not sure i spelled that right) [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post on bronzo rp, ill be on the chat in a lil while [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo Thought I should give you a heads up, Phant. Twilight was thinking about starting another tournament on TBF, though I'll admit he isn't sure of the dates yet, or even if it'll advance much beyond an idea. Thought you might be interested in participating if it does pan out though. One thing I can say about Twilight's tourneys -- they are often completed. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) He isn't sure of the dates, and really a tournament is a test of skill, not personality :p As long as the powers and abilities are fleshed out I don't see a problem. Anyways, just a suggestion. You did ask me to see if I couldn't get you someone to work with. This might not be someone, but it is something lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Phantom, I was wondering if I could get permission to use your Architecture Magic. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 21:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll have to come up with a Genosha backstory and why he left, so it might take some time before I make him, but if you want, I could give you a link to his page when I make him, so you can judge his backstory. --SuBash (talk) 23:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Here you go Phantom. This is my character who is using your magic. Please let me know if his history is fine. --SuBash (talk) 07:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 15:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ill come on in a lil while, i got a couple things to do real quick [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RP Okay, so I'll be getting to it tonight. I just wasn't in the mood to write these last few days. My bad. 22:16:59 Wed hey, ur post on dragon rp, i wont be able to edit much until later cuz i got an essay to do, but ill probly be on later tonight [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It's cool Flame Lizard (talk) 23:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) sure, ill be on in just a sec :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Brock Hey Phan, just wondering if you still wanted to have Brock Sanchez be part of the Serpent King Guild? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that took forever. Sorry, personal issues got in the way. Anyway, here's what I think. I think all of the spells so far are really awesome- aside from a few spelling mistakes (on Lion's Howl, it's "town" not "down), you've done a really good job on this :P Nice work! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Title check Because I need to clarify just for the sake of playing safe. Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell—that's the title, right? 20:14:10 Mon Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, please. Zaregoto (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I seriously cannot stop looking at DAT HAIR Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I see, nice nice. But still. DAT. HAIR. Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I know this isn't important right now, but I just need to leave this here. The page is up and running. → Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell. Hope things work out for you. 19:17:25 Thu That's great news :D I hope it all goes well! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe in a minute, not sure though [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear. And noted. 16:22:44 Sat ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 03:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) i don't think so tonight, sorry i haven't been coming on us much lately, but I've been tryin to buckle nown and finsh up this first arc of Magic Bound. I'll try and get on tomorow [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ur post on the Dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 21:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll be getting to the RP and back to editing in general. I've been sick since Tuesday as the fever decided to crash into my immune system and so I've only been doing admin-ish/minimal stuff. But now that it's cleared up, I don't hate everything anymore. Kidding, but yea, being sick especially sucks when you rarely get sick. 20:32:47 Fri It's a bit disappointing but oh well, I'll deal with it. And nah, we're all a little team on here, the seasoned userbase of FTF, so I wouldn't kill any of ye :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:30, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know. Don't worry, will get to it. 01:01:04 Wed Question I recently created a page named Dante D. Draco , I did a lot of updates, and I'm here to ask if he could be part of the Shadow Broker despite being an Member of the Magic Council, see the page and answer me, please! Thanks DamonSalvaditore (talk) 15:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post[[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) An interesting idea. I like it, so whenever w get finished with the Dragon rp and rest a bit, we can do that :D [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 14:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Gif Hey Phan, would you mind uploading this for me? It's from another wiki and i cant upload gifs from other wikis [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 22:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) thx Phan ^^ I appreciate it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah I'm definately not done coming on the chat. I'll come on a little later probably, I've just been trying to edit a lot instead of procrastinating like I always do, so yeah, still gonna be comin on the chat semi-regularly [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 00:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh look it's Ashy! Hey, Phantom. I just banned the user, so it should be all good.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Good looking out, looks like Ash dealt with it. 12:49:23 Mon